The Gloom Garden
The wide and fractured stone stairs from the Hollow Halls descend thirty feet before reaching the Gloom Garden. The caves here appear to be naturally formed, at least partially. It is unclear whether the mushrooms are natural flora or agricultural endeavor, however. The entire area is suffused with a strange purple mist (likely spores released by some fungus). The purple spores dull the senses, reducing will saves by 2. This is already reflected in most of the statistic blocks. A - There are two winged heads in this room that attack on sight. TThere are large mushrooms here, and strange yellow moss growing on the walls. When burned or eaten, characters must make a DC21 fortitude save or take d8 damage. B - This room is full of myconids, including many greater myconids. There are many mushrooms growing here, but they are protected. In the centre of the room is the huge Myconid Sovereign - it is possible to join this covenant by kneeling here. C - The skeleton of a great beast lies among the mushrooms in this cave. Some of the mushrooms in this cave look edible - some deal 2d4 strength damage while others grant a +4 bonus to will saves. They lose their potency once picked, however. A DC20 knowledge check can distinguish the two. The monstrous beast Grazak was killed in this room. D - There is a fog door here, which leads to a fight with the Great Eye. E - Inside there is a bonfire. There is a myconid here called the Alchemist, who will sell lifegems for 50 souls each, and potions of healing 2d8+5 each. For 300 souls each, he sells three potions of bull's strength, three potions of cat's grace, three potions of fire resistance 10, three potions of acid resistance 10, three potions of cold resistance 10 and three potions of shock resistance 10. He sells purple moss clumps for 500 souls each (these negate even vargouille bites). Orryn, a wizard from Oolacile, sells scrolls here. He is fascinated by the myconids and will reward a character who brings him news of his familiar Zulquernath. He likes to say "oh dear me no" and "this place can play tricks on your mind". The dull roar of a waterfall can be heard here. A DC10 balance must be made to reach the bonfire. A DC20 tumble/balance check enables a character to make it to the edge of the waterfall along some slippery stepping stones, otherwise attempting to continue once the current begins to get stronger results in the character being swept over the edge (reflex DC20), falling fifty feet and taking 5d6 damage. A DC20 tumble/balance check allows a character to make a dive to negate this damage. The waterfall leads to another area. A DC20 perception check reveals a soul of a proud knight at the edge of the waterfall. F - The roar of a waterfall can be heard approaching this area. It is possible to get behind the waterfall via a ledge with a climb or balance check (DC20). Otherwise the water deals 4d6 damage per round, and a DC20 strength check is required to pass. G - There are myconid guards in this cave, protecting areas of mushrooms which look edible. If attacked, the four lesser myconids release blue pacification spores. They are joined in a round by four greater myconids, who release pale hallucination spores. H - A fog door marks the entrance to this room. On each side is a large stone statue, though one is broken beyond recognition. The other is the Dark Sentinel, who attacks when anyone approaches the central statue. It is possible to kneel before the central statue to join the Dark Covenant. I - This cave is now empty. J - The tiny myconids in this room release green spores until disturbed, when they release red spores and choose to flee. K - There are two basilisks in alcoves in this cave, they can be avoided with a DC18 stealth check. L - This room is now empty. M - There is a pool of water in this room, that deals 2d8 damage on a failed fortitude save (DC16) but grants the drinker the ability to communicate with myconids. There are three violet fungi in this room as well. N - A hollow knight named Kelthor used to hide in this cave. O - There is a gauth in this cave. If forewarned by the eyeballs, it may have support from a second gauth. P - Beyond a fog door waits the Gloomlight Butterfly. Q - This cave is now empty. R - There is d6 floating eyes in this room. If not immediately shot down, they warn the gauths nearby that there are intruders. S - A fleshworm hides in this room. It takes a DC20 perception check to notice it and AC15 to hit and kill. It makes a touch attack+5 to burrow into the flesh and deal d6 damage for 2d4 rounds. A DC16 fortitude save halfs this. T - A flesh golem guards the approach to this room. It attacks on sight. U - The projection warns intruders not to enter because it there are valuable and dangerous experiments inside who must not be allowed to escape. V - This room is now empty. W - There is a mushroom pool in this room, as well as two fleshworms. --------------------------------------------------- Vanquished - Ser Kelthor, Grazak, Snapping Mimic, Lina 3 Winged Head - Small Construct1, fighter1HP11 Initiative+1 SpeedF30(6) AC12(T11,FF11)Bite+4(d4+ fortitude DC13 unhealable, blackened wound)Shriek Will DC15(2d4 rounds), kiss fortitude DC16Abilities10,13,12,5,12,8 Saves+3+3+1Rewards - 600 souls, 20% purple moss clump, 10% eyeball 5 Basilisk - Medium Beast6HP45 Initiative-1 Speed20(4) AC16(T9,FF16)Bite+8(d8+3) or curse Fortitude DC13SQ Darkvision, Stealth DC14, Perception+7Abilities15,8,15,2,12,11 Saves+9,+4,+1Treasure - 900 souls, 50% Purging Stone, 5% tooth 0 Floating Eyeball - Diminutive Aberration1HP4 Initiative+6 Speed-F40(8) AC20(T20,FF14)Abilities3,22,10,8,14,3 Saves+0/+6/+0Rewards - eyeball 0 Crystal Lizard - Unique Diminutive BeastHP8 Initiative+5 Speed-40(8) AC25(T17,FF20)Abilities5,20,14,3,16,14 Saves+4/+7/+1 Mobility+4Rewards - 2d4 titanite shards 6 Eye - Medium Aberration6 - d6 eyeballsHP45 Initiative+6 F20(4) AC19(T12,FF17)6 eyerays+6(2/arc,DC14) and bite-2(d6-1)Paralysis(Fortitude DC14), Dispel Magic+8, scorch4d6, Exhaustion, Will DC16 - Sleep, Inflict 2d8+8(half)SQ Stunning gaze (will DC16), can't be flankedAbilities8,14,16,15,15,13 Saves+5/+4/+7 7 Snapping Mimic- Unique Large Aberration11HP104 Initiative+0 Speed30(6) AC15(T8,FF15)Bite+16(2d8+15) Grapple+26(swallow whole) DR5/-Abilities30,19,21,2,13,7 Saves+12/+7/+4 7 Flesh Golem - Large Construct 9, 5% humanity, 1000 soulsHP79 Initiative-1 Speed30(6) AC18(T8,FF18)2 slams+10(2d8+5) Slowed by cold, hasted by shockSQ Reach 10, DR5/adamantine, spell immunityAbilities21,9,-,-,11,1 Saves+3/+2/+1 4 Violet Fungus - Medium Plant 2, fighter 2HP30 Initiative+0 Speed10(2) AC15(T10,FF15)4 tentacles+5(d6+2+poison DC15 2d4 strength)SQ Reach 10, combat reflexes, DR5/slashingSaves+9/+0/-2 Abilities15,10,16,-,11,9Rewards - 50% purple moss clump, souls 900 3 Lesser Myconid - Medium Plant4HP26 Initiative+1 Speed20(4) AC12(T11,F11)2 slams+5(d6+2) or spores+5 touch (DC16)Abilities14,12,15,11,15,14 Saves+6/+2/+3 5 Greater Myconid - Large Plant5HP37 Initiative+1 Speed20(4) AC12(T10,FF11)2 slams+5(d8+3) and spores+6 touch (DC17)Abilities16,12,17,11,16,15 Saves+7/+2/+4 GO DO ERRATA P These levers are actually used to open a secret door in the Chasm of the Giants. missing treasure - archtree amulet and dragon scales CONFIRM PURPLE MIST EFFECTS Category:Completed Areas